Talk:Gamer
speculation willing to bet good money that one of the titles is l33t or some variation. --''Lemming64'' 21:09, 20 December 2006 (CST) :"Mad Skillz" seems like an obvious choice as well. Well, I'm already 170 points closer to the title, so I'll make sure to get that posted as soon as I reach it. Jioruji Derako 02:14, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm willing to bet one of the higher levels will be named "h4x0r skillz" or "ph4t skillz". And the max title will probably "r0x0r ur b0x0rz" or "I pwn y00". ;) -- 09:32, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::I'm sincerely hoping for "Skillz of an artist" --Wil 05:44, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::I'm hoping for "OVER 9000! Skillz"Vonturn Runesworth 09:27, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Account based? :Yes, it is account based. --Sykoone 22:56, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes it's not hard to check, definitely account based. --''Lemming64'' 06:52, 21 December 2006 (CST) I don't beleive these titles so far. Only rank 1. :any proof for the new levels listed? --''Lemming64'' 09:55, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::if its true that's awesome, 1337 skillz!!!--Ofer1992 10:28, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::ok I have confirmed pro skillz verbally with someone in game who I saw had level 1. --''Lemming64'' 10:49, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::"Pro Skillz (2)" confirmed by screenshot here: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2361814&postcount=20 Burst Cancel 12:19, 21 December 2006 (CST) Numchuck Skillz (3) confirmed on Guru by Brother Lorden screeny - http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10093787&page=3 --ArTy 05:08, 22 December 2006 (CST) Is l337 skillz max (in which case, an easy KoaBD title)? It doesn't have a question mark after it indicating another title is after that (either that or the person who formated it didn't format it like the hero or commander pages). Gosu Skillz confirmed here; please leave correct information on the page or risk being banned for vandalism. Jinkas 02:33, 2 January 2007 (CST) I have seen atleast 2 people with the title "Leet Skillz." Although i dont know if it is the maxed title. --Uagathy101 20:05, 10 January 2007 (CST) :please screenshot it next time if you do. --''Lemming64'' 11:57, 11 January 2007 (CST) Only Prophecies/Nightfall Isn't this only a prophecies/nightfall title since the arena and wintersday events are only accesible in those campaigns. -Zak :Prehaps add a bonus key to a factions account to check? — Skuld 16:24, 21 December 2006 (CST) :For right now, yes, it's Proph/NF only because they're the only ones that can access the Snowball Arena. If the Dragon Arena makes a comeback at next year's Dragon Festival, then Factions characters can access it as well. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 00:19, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::You can access the snowball arena from the Great Temple of Balthasar. That would make it core. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:41, 22 December 2006 (CST) Leavers Seems when you win vs a team with one or more leavers then the 10 points are not awarded.. even if you're close to a win when they do. Anyone else unfortunate enough to confirm this? Actually, only via word of mouth, I can disprove this... I specifically tested for that and you still get the 10 points. I was on a rampage, 14 consecutive, 57% flawless, Even beat a full team of Save the Dolyaks NUKE and so people actually started leaving on sight to our team. You even get points if they all quit, just not CC's. Xenopia Impellus 17:39, 21 December 2006 (CST) (Wasn't logged in) My team defeated a few teams that had one or more leavers--however--I'm positive you still get shards. I took my shards and divided by 0.3. This equals my "Gamer" points, indicating that every time I get 10 Gamer points, I also get 3 CC shards.Xapheus Sadalfas But, on the other hand, I did run into one battle where most of them left. The last guy /resigned, and we won without gaining the points (can't be sure if I got shards though). Jioruji Derako 04:34, 22 December 2006 (CST) I can comfirm that you do not get points, nor candy shards, if you win becuase the other team leaves BEFORE you get 5 presents. This happened to me. :: Soqed Hozi :: 10:00, 22 December 2006 (CST) :So if your team has a 3 point lead the other team can grief you out of shards and gamer points by resigning or rage quitting? Hopefully this is just a really nasty bug. -- Gordon Ecker 20:06, 22 December 2006 (CST) That's how it used to be yeah, now it's been changed so that if they do all quit or /resign, you still get the shards and the points. 220.240.65.21 20:13, 26 December 2006 (CST) Balthazar Faction Cap? Would this title increase balthazar faciton cap, seeing as all holiday event games are pvp? :I'm pretty sure the faction increase is only from the Hero and Glad. title tracks, as the faction is geared towards vanilla PvP. I'm sure there are plenty of "Skillz" title holders who could confirm this. Anyone? Jioruji Derako 04:35, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::I have "Skillz", and it didn't increase my cap. --70.48.29.176 11:56, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::Not to mention you forgot to include Champion as a faction storage bumper. Spark 13:20, 24 December 2006 (CST) name If I see people walking around in Guild Wars with "pro skillz" under their name, I ... let's just say I'll be angry. I know it's supposed to be a joke, but it's still an awful name for a Guild Wars title. -- arth 06:04, 22 December 2006 (CST) pro skillz is a great name for a title Is the title 1337 skillz confirmed, or just another rumor? And also, it is Numchuck, not nunchuck. Quit changing the spelling.--Sykoone 15:41, 25 December 2006 (CST) There is a mistake - 2nd level is some worthless "Profi". I think "pro skillz" is for 3rd level(3k). :please post some evidence to back this up because all the evidence we have seen so far says you are wrong. --''Lemming64'' 15:59, 26 December 2006 (CST) Oh, sorry, I was so dumb - I was playing with Polish language - sorry for unnecessary mess. ::::What She Said::::: When Gaile Gray was in Kama int 1 dist, i asked her a if there will be any abilities this title will give? Her reply was That on jan. 1st there will be an update to give the title/character/account the ability thing. she did not mention what it would be, or if it would add towards yout balth faction pool, so just a head up. ATM, i have 7,200 gamer points and i will try to get the title at 12,000 gamer points and update wiki/guru, but it will take at least 5 days for me to get all the points, meaning i'll be cutting close to the end of the festival. so wish me luck. hopefully i'll be able to get it. XD If the title is anything more then 12,000 points, im betting i and a lot of other people are not gonna be happy. Anet, should list the titles, so people at least know whats they are worknig towards because i would hate to be working for a title i don't like or will ever use. :Chances are, it will go higher. This isn't going to be the only festival, and they're not going to make a title you can max in one week when it's meant to be maxed over a greater period of time. Xapheus 20:00, 28 December 2006 (CST) gosu is? quick google brings me to this. :A sub-human who sacrifices his or her social and sex life in exchange for ungodly Starcraft or Warcraft abilities. There have been actual cases where many 'gosu' players had starved to death because of playing Starcraft for too long. source: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=gosu . Anyone got other ideas on what it is? -- Xeon 02:25, 2 January 2007 (CST) Another Reference: -Literal Translation is "A High Hand" from Korean, in one dialect it means "Leader." Usually used to refer to someone with great skills in martial arts and/or Boduk. It also has been used in other games to describe someone with high skill, especially popular in the gaming world, namely Starcraft, being said to stand for "God of Starcraft Universe." http://www.reference.com/search?r=2&q=Gosu (please do not mis-represent the meaning of this on the article, it is not a direct reference to Starcraft.) :From the two sources, it seems to be a direct reference to a type of person that played Starcraft. Do you have evidence to prove otherwise? -- Xeon 02:54, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::See Wikipedia:Gosu. I changed the article a bit based on the Wikipedia information. -- 02:58, 2 January 2007 (CST) gosu confirmed http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10093787&page=4 -- Xeon 02:32, 2 January 2007 (CST) Leet Omfg Leet Skillz they sure got humor at Anet :P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 13:15, 7 January 2007 (CST) gangsta? any evidence for this? --''Lemming64'' 18:03, 9 January 2007 (CST) :quick scan of guru says no — Skuld 18:13, 9 January 2007 (CST) Next Level Scanning the thread on guru linked above by Xeon, the next level seems to be at 32,500 points. As I don't know for sure I'm not adding it but there's a screen cap with someone who has Gosu so, I'd guess they know what it was unless it was photoshopped. Lojiin 15:43, 11 January 2007 (CST) i dont know how to wiki but i posted the SS http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2432224 Mad Skillz From http://www.crithitcomics.com/botmanga10.htm ??--[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 11:49, 29 January 2007 (CST) :The term's been around a while longer than that, but Healbot Blues is linked from guildwars.com, so it's plausible. -- Gordon Ecker 20:51, 29 January 2007 (CST) Über Changed the german translation to a correct german translation. :Heh, kinda an unnecessary change when you consider that super also means "above".-- Kirbman 14:20, 19 February 2007 (CST) gamer weekend I can't imagine you would get gamer points for the boardwalk, as you already get lucky/unlucky there, perhaps for the dragon nest game? --''Lemming64 20:53, 20 February 2007 (CST) :My only thought would be from the dragon nest game. I hope that they will have the rings up too though. I'll be at a wedding one of the days this weekend and would love to be able to work AFK on my Lucky/Unlucky titles. --Rainith 21:53, 20 February 2007 (CST) Uber Micro Skillz The "micro" commonly refers to "micromanagment" and is a pure RTS used thing. Where it means how effective you control and manage large amounts of single units individualy. :Uber Micro skills is clearly a quote from the show pure pwnage, if you go on their wikipedia it even lists guild wars twice (an npc says lines fps doug says). Lets scrap these useless definitions of what uber and micro means and put the pure pwnage reference back in as it was when this article first started. Sry no account Isabelle Voss ::Pure Pwnage use it as the main character (jeremy?) is a huge Generals player, Generals being RTS, he has to use micromanagement to be an effective player. Microing is all about micromanagement. FoxyUK 18:36, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Titles 9, 10, and eleven! Dev flashed them in a test server: t3h Haxz0rz Skillz (9) Pure Pwnage Skillz (10) These Skillz Go To (11) — Blastedt 15:23, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Actually they showed them untill rank 12, I took screenshots of all ranks shown as evidence. Dark Kal 18:23, 12 April 2007 (CDT) : ::Oh, didnt see that. Who were you in the tests? — Blastedt 18:33, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::I know many player that will get their accounts banned for this leak. --Vezz 19:35, 12 April 2007 (EST) ::::There's a rumour going around that there was no NDA for the ATS testers, which seems to be true, as they haven't asked us to remove the leaked EotN skills. -- Gordon Ecker 19:49, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::It still remain strange that nothing was there to prevent such things from happening. I hope future test will control the information more carefully. --Vezz 21:29, 12 April 2007 (EST) ::::::I'm guessing it's because this is a small-scale open beta test rather than a closed alpha test. -- Gordon Ecker 23:14, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::At the start of the ATS test several people specifically asked if they could post information and screenshots to which the developers replied that we were under NO NDA (Non-disclosure agreement) and hence we were allowed to post anything we wanted since there was nothing there we wouldn't see in the normal game (I guess they forgot about those new skills which got removed later). If A-Net didn't want us to disclose this information we wouldn't have. So thank you for your concern but it's unnesessary. I'm playing as Divine Light on the ATS test server, you Blastedt? Dark Kal 09:07, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I'm Mr. Damaging Was Bomb! :) Also, no NDA. — Blastedt ::::::::"there was nothing there we wouldn't see in the normal game". I never heard that Legendary title series went live yet. --Vezz Can anyone explain the 11th rank? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:39, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :"go to eleven" is a jab at the movie This Is Spinal Tap — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 04:23, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::lol didn't spot that till you mentioned it, genius though :) --''Lemming64'' 07:18, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :I realy want the hax0r one! Randomtime 15:22, 23 April 2007 (CDT) To add, iddqd is the DOOM2 cheat for Godmode, and "Pure Pwnage" would be a referrence to the purepwnage (http://www.purepwnage.com/) website and series. BlueNovember 10:54, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :They really should have gone with the Doom code for god mode, Idspispopd skillz would be much better. ;) --Rainith 17:00, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::But then it wouldn't also be a reference to the youtube video of godmode dervish. And remember! No Wammos were hurt and/or killed in the making of that movie! --Kale Ironfist 19:21, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::it said many wammos were hurt and killed in the making of this videoHapsta 13:38, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::iddqd is the code for DOOM 1 and 2. idspispopd was for no clipping.67.87.113.101 03:03, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ---- I removed all the levels with no actual number next to them (i.e. no one saw them in-game) We do NOT go on rumors. The above screenshot is from alpha testing, there is NO guarantee that this will actually end up being the name they choose. For example, I know from someone in alpha as well that they have not conclusively decided on a rank 4 KoaBD name, even though they showed those rank 4 and 5 in alpha tests. So, this is misleading. --Karlos 02:40, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ---- iddqd confirmed here: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=3491681&postcount=79 Max lvl? So, from all of this, you guys aren't even certain about what the max lvl is, while it takes like a frikkin etternity to get the lvls, then Why The Hell would you even try getting it? you need to like play games non stop while they're availlable during events and there is not even a max lvl aquired. Or ofcourse iddqd is max lvl but noone reached it already, or it isn't said on the page. that's just stupid... (i don't like playing games during events, for the record =P) ---- On a more mature note, is it possible that iddqd Skillz really is the max level? The only reason I say that is because the pattern for this title has been to increase by the amount of the previous title +1000. Getting to iddqd Skillz is the only jump that's less than the pattern asks for. Shayne Hawke 03:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Like a Calender Hello, First post. May I suggest that we list the Festivals also, underneath the activities that give points, in chronological order with approximate start and end dates? That way, people will know when an event is comming up, and they can plan how much time to devote to an event to get gamer points. Thanks. BWags 06:39, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :A good way to achieve that would be to expand the Special event article to include the dates, and link to that from here (because the "gamer" article isn't really about the festivals). Feel free to do that yourself, helping out is always appreciated (doesn't even need to perfect, other people are going to help you). --◄mendel► 09:04, 26 October 2008 (UTC) screenshot for rank 9 got cut off in the edit summary, so here it is http://screenshot.xfire.com/screenshot/natural/e5988a8aef4d539adc49d7a1638637db1c733cc5.png Cress Arvein 07:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I just knew from beforehand that there was always a lot of speculation with these kinds of titles; just wanted to be sure. King Neoterikos 09:19, 2 November 2008 (UTC) HoM requirement? can anyone confirm rank 3 to put this in the Hall of Monuments? cos if it takes a hihgher level i wont go for it. thx This Skillz Goes to Any confirmation for this one? It doesn't seem like run-of-the-mill vandalism, as it actually appears to follow the naming convention for the other ranks. This Skillz Goes to 11. lol --Macros 17:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Anyone got 11th skillz rank yet? Only seen a couple of Pure Pwnage Skillz. Natsopaani 15:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Pure Pwnage Trivia Pure pwnage is actually an online show originated in Canada. it's about a gamer that believes he's the best RTS gamer of all time, or something like that. You can check it out here: www.purepwnage.com 21:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Historical vs Current In tabulating the acquisition data just now, I removed anything historical and generalized the event links. It seems to me that people interested in this title aren't really going to care how they could have obtained points in the past, but only how they can obtain points now. The historical info is documented elsewhere if anyone cares to look it up. If anyone feels that info should be retained here anyway, use the template to add it as a note under the table. Also, in case anyone else noticed, I just now looked at GWW and saw that my table is nearly identical to the one there. Well well. —Dr Ishmael 15:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ______________________ OVER 9'000! I'm the first one to notice 9'000 snowball victories? That made my day, personally. - GADefence